


You Find Out Who Truly Cares

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hospital, Paralyzed, True Love, becommissar, life saver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca's life after PP3. The fame and fortunate isn't what it cracked out to be. Theo is his creepy self and Beca wish it could all end. She winds up getting her wish and a flawless German gives up her life to care for her little maus.





	You Find Out Who Truly Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to switch back to Becommissar! something I wanted to do for sometime now. Forgive my German, I used translate. Not sure if i'll keep it a one shot or not. We will see! Translations at the end, Hope you enjoy!

“Good show tonight Becs!” A stage hand said as Beca walked by.

 

“Oh thanks.” She replied with a smile, but it quickly faded when she got past the man. It wasn’t the same anymore. Everything that was once exciting and fun about being an artist had faded. What was the point of pretending anymore? The Bella’s, her family have moved on and were successful and still had each other. Beca, although famous, missed her sisters and missed the passion from a lover.

 

That was it, Beca was constantly on the move and when she did get a break, she was locked away in the studio working on her new music. It didn’t take Beca long to get tired of her new life.

 

“Yo Becs, better get home and get some rest. We got to get moving in the morning for tomorrow’s show.” Theo said interrupting Beca’s thoughts,

 

“Ugh! Damn it. Whoever made this tour schedule is going to die!”

 

Theo swallowed hard, not daring to tell Beca it was him that put the schedule together, “It’s just for another month Beca. Hey listen, if you want, we could go grab a bite to eat tonight. Just a couple of friends eating out.”

 

Beca internally cringed, it was obvious Theo was interested in her but Beca wasn’t interested, “No thanks. Just gonna go home and get ready to head out. I just want to be done and forget all about this tour.”

 

Theo cursed himself as Beca walked off. He wasn’t giving up though, Beca would come to her senses soon enough. Beca wanted it all to end. She didn’t want this anymore. She had everything before this she thought, and she just wasn’t happy anymore.

 

She climbed into the limo and listened to one of her old mixes. Mixing was something she dropped long ago and missed it dearly. She wasn’t sure she could even do it anymore. So when she closed her eyes and listened to the music, she never heard or saw the vehicle slamming into her door, rendering her unconscious.

 

Beca was rushed to the hospital, luckily the accident occurred just outside of the performance center so there was an ambulance on scene. Unfortunately, Beca’s many fans and Theo watched on in horror as Beca was extracted from the car.

 

Beca went in for diagnosis and was not allowed visitors as she awaited the results and remained unconscious. Word had gotten out and it was all over the world news the following morning.

 

“Pop Star sensation Beca Mitchell hospitalized after brutal car accident last night in Munich. Her status and details of injury are unknown at the time.” With the many phones recording the event, several videos made it into the stations and were being shown under viewer discretion.

 

A pair of perfectly manicured hands turned the tv off and dialed her friend,

“Hallo?” The man answered.

 

“Pieter! Hast du die Neuigkeiten gesehen?" The Kommissar asked in worry.

 

“Ja, Feisty Maus war in einem Autounfall" Pieter added.

 

“Ich nehme Abschied, um nach ihr zu sehen. Bitte halten sie dsm unter kontrolle." 

 

"Du kannst auf mich zählen Mina."

 

Mina hung up the phone with her longtime friend and headed for the hospital. Luckily for her, the accident happened in her hometown so getting to the hospital would be easy. What wasn’t going to be easy, was getting in to see her.

 

Apparently, she wasn’t allowed visitors and even if she was, the security guarding the place wouldn’t let her in. So, she waited in the waiting room listening for updates. After waiting all day and nearing sleep, she heard Beca's name brought up.

 

It came from a man at the desk requesting to see her,

"Ms. Mitchell is awake and will see you now." The lady replied. Mina saw her opportunity and was about to regret degraded her gay-self trying to flirt with this turtle boy.

 

"Excuse me? You are going to see Beca ja?" Mina asked innocently.

 

"That’s correct." The Brit replied.

 

"I'm such a huge fan and friend. Could I maybe see her with you?"

 

Theo shook his head, "I'm sorry but..."

 

Kommissar put her finger to the man’s lips quieting him, "I'll do anything." She said as Theo took in the seductive tone and sweet smell of cinnamon raising his arousal.

 

“Sure thing miss?” Theo trailed off.

 

“Oh it’s Mina.” She replied.

 

“Well right this way Mina.” Theo pulled the gorgeous blonde to his side and placed a hand around the woman, settling a hand on her ass. Minas breath hitched, and she struggled to keep it together. She was doing it for her maus.

 

The two made it to the room and Beca had just woken up. She was surrounded by nurses so the two sat in the corner. The doctor walked in to check on the patient.

 

“Ok, which one of you is responsible for her?” He asked.

 

Theo shot up, “Me.”

 

“Ok well um, it’s not good. Ms. Mitchell has suffered a severe back injury, shattering her L3 vertebrae.”

 

“Can it be fixed?” Theo jumping in nervously.

 

“Well yes, but I’m afraid that’s not the worst of it. The disc has pinched and damaged her nerve. The possibility of walking again is slim, but we won’t know until we operate. And not to make matters worse, the blow to her head has caused some memory loss.”

 

Theo remained still as the night turned into the day. Mina sat in shock and Beca just awoke from her nap.

 

“Hello Becs.” Theo stated.

 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Beca asked groggily.

 

“I’m Theo silly. You’re in the hospital.”

 

“Who is she?” The brunette said looking at Mina.

 

Mina stepped forward, smile straining to form, “Ah, Tiny Maus, it’s good to hear your voice. It’s me, Mina.”

 

“Mina?” Beca asked unsurely.

 

“Ja, it’s me Maus.”

 

Beca grinned goofily, “You talk funny, you gorgeous specimen.”

 

Theo leaned over to Mina, “Must be the pain killers talking.”

 

“Nope. That’s all Maus.”

 

The two talked to Beca all day long. Having to repeat several things over and over again. Theo was beginning to get frustrated until the doctor showed up.

 

“Ms. Mitchell, we have your surgery scheduled first thing Tuesday morning.” The doctor stated checking Beca over again.

 

“Who are you?” Beca asked for the 12th time that day.

 

“Dr. Stevens. I’ll be doing your surgery.”

 

And that’s how it was for the next two days. Mina and Theo very rarely left Beca’s room and had to constantly remind Beca who they were and why she was in the hospital. Anything they talked about was soon forgotten and it was getting frustrating for Theo. Mina didn’t mind, she just kept going truly caring for Beca.

 

There was one thing Beca didn’t forget, how beautiful Mina was. Every other word was a compliment and Mina took them gladly. Theo began to see himself on the outs and called Mina out when they took Beca to surgery.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? Beca is mine and I’d appreciate it if you backed off.”

 

Mina loved a good challenge, so she stepped up to bat, “Listen, maus has always been mine and I will always be there for her. So, I appreciate it if you backed off or else I’ll kick your ass.” Theo wisely backed off from the larger women and let Mina walk off.

 

Beca’s surgery went well and she was returned to her room, Theo and Mina not far behind with Dr. Stevens,

“Well the good news is, the surgery went well. We replaced the disc with an artificial one and the pain should subside soon.” Both parties cheered but quickly stopped when the Doctor continued,

“However. The nerve damage was more significant than we thought. The disc nearly severed it in half. We did what we could and hopefully it will build new fibers and regenerate.”

 

“And if it doesn’t?” Theo asked worriedly.

 

“Then she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life.”

 

Both hung their heads low in shock. Mina closed her eyes in fury and gritted her teeth, “What about her memory?”

 

“Ah yes that. We can’t do anything for it I’m afraid. It’s something that time will have to work on. Maybe introduce her to familiar faces and activities with help advance it. I truly am sorry.”

 

“So, you’re saying she won’t be able to sing or dance ever?” Theo interjected as if that’s all he cared about.

 

“Heavens no. She will need assistance in every aspect of her daily life. Someone will need to care for her 24/7.” Dr. Stevens explained.

 

Theo pulled out his phone and his thumbs went to work. He finished and put it away,

“Well then. I’ve got a jet to catch.”

 

“Where are you going? You’re supposed to take care of her!” Mina yelled in anger.

 

“Yeah, well I was. You see her contract expired after her last performance and seeing that she already had it. She is no longer on our label and I don’t have to care for her any longer.”

 

“Du Stück Scheiße!“ Mina growled.

 

“Yeah. Whatever that means. See ya never.” Theo said and walked out.

 

“What a dick.” Dr. Stevens added. “Do you know of anyone that can look after her?”

 

Mina nodded her head, she knew what she had to do. “I’ll look after her.”

 

“What is your relation to the patient again?”

 

“I’m her girlfriend.” Mina stated clear as day.

 

“Well we will have to fill out paper work in order for us to release her to you. You know, you release a patient to a psycho one time and everyone wants to sue.” He chuckled, not earning one in return. He cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Well then. Right this way.”

 

…

 

It was finally time for Beca to come home. Well to Mina’s home to be exact, “Well Maus, here we are. How do the Americans phrase it? Home sweetened home ja?” Beca knew at one time but decided to go with it, “I suppose.”

 

Mina helped Beca out of the car and into her wheelchair. Luckily her house was easily wheelchair accessible, making it easier for Beca to move around.They got inside the house and Mina showed her around.

 

“And here is your room. Don’t worry the hospital will be sending a special bed over for you and several other items.”

 

“Can you roll me to the window?” Beca asked.

 

“Of course, maus.” Mina obliged and rolled Beca to the window. “Anything else Liebling?”

 

Beca shook her head and simply gazed out into the world. Trying to remember how she got here and where it went wrong. It was a thought she had on several occasions but quickly forgot what she was thinking about.

 

Mina left her alone and went to prepare dinner. She had orders to make Beca specific foods until further notice and she categorized the girl’s pills by days and the amounts. Realization set in, what has she gotten herself into? She’s never cared for anyone in her life. And especially one in Beca’s condition.

 

“Hey Pieter.” Mina spoke into the speaker.

 

“Hallo Mina.”

 

“English please.” Mina spoke.

 

“Sure. What’s up? We’ve missed you at practice? Maus ok?”

 

“I’m afraid not Pieter. She’s paralyzed and is suffering memory loss.”

 

“Oh wow. That’s so awful. So, what’s going to happen to her?”

 

“Well…” Mina drug out. “I’m taking care of her.”

 

Pieter nearly dropped the phone in shock, “You? Are you capable of that?”

 

“I have to be Pieter. She has nobody else I’m afraid.”

 

“What about her Bella’s?”

 

“I tried. Everyone in her contacts just ignored the call. Even that turtle boy manager of hers dumped her when he found out she was useless.”

 

“That’s awful! That coward!” Pieter barked in anger.

 

“Right! Well anyways, I wanted to tell you that I will be with drawing myself from DSM.”

 

“Oh, Mina no! You can’t!” He begged.

 

“I must Pieter. Maus need’s me and I’m going to take care of her. Besides, now you get your chance at being Captain.”

 

“We will miss you dearly.”

 

“I know you will. Hey listen, our food is done, and I need to get it out before it burns.”

 

“Ok. I love you Mina and what you are doing.”

 

“Thank you, Pieter. You will always be my greatest friend.

 

Mina hung up the phone and began to cry. DSM was her entire life. For the last decade she had anchored and led that team to multiple championships and endless fame. Giving it up wasn’t any easy task. But she put herself in Beca’s shoes and what she was thinking. Well if she could remember that is. It was an easy decision to make in that case and she would be committed to Beca.

 

Mina rolled Beca into the Living room and placed her food in front of her. Mina took her side and turned on the tv. Beca didn’t seem very interested in eating but Mina insisted,

“Maus, you need to eat. Its vital for your recovery that you do.”

 

Beca sighed and picked at her food. The night went on well until the news came on.

 

“Beca Mitchell, the pop star sensation has been paralyzed in the automobile accident outside of the Munich Center.” The anchor announced. A picture of her was place on the screen,

“Is that me? Beca asked.

 

“Yes, Liebling it is.”

 

“I am a pop star?” She said amazed.

 

“Yes Liebling. Very talented too.”

 

Seconds later Theo and a reporter came onto the screen,

“As Beca’s exec and manager, what can you tell us from what you know of the injuries. Will Beca be able to perform again?”

 

“Who’s that turtle looking boy?” Beca asked.

 

“A nobody.”

 

“No, it appears Beca’s injuries are more serious than we hoped. We regret to inform the public that with her paralyzed state and memory loss, we had to cut the star loose. The Munich Center was her last performance.”

 

Beca frowned and Mina took her hand. “You ok Maus?” A moment went by and Beca had no clue what was going on. “Who are you?” She replied. Mina sighed and explained again.

 

It went like this for months, but Mina never faltered. She only became more determined to help Beca. Her DSM family dropped by on occasion to help her out and even her real family dropped by. Beca seemed to enjoy the company when she could remember things for more than 20 seconds.

 

But there were times when it wasn’t easy. Times like tonight, when Mina found herself cradling the smaller woman in bed, trying to calm her from a panic attack. Sometimes not knowing where she was frightened her. Sometimes Mina set her off, but one thing calmed her, Mina’s touch. Mina could cure Beca with just a hug or by grabbing her hand.

 

Then there were times when Beca found herself trapped on the floor unable to move. She would roll out of bed on her own and once on the floor, she couldn’t get her legs to get her up, so she cried out for help. No matter what time it was, no matter how sleep deprived, Mina was there.

 

One year had passed since the accident and Beca was no better. Still no memory improvement and just as paralyzed as she was. Mina began to give up and accept the fact that Beca was going to be like this for the duration of her life.

 

Until one morning, all hope seemingly was slowly restoring itself. The two women ate breakfast at the table in silence when she spoke up, “Mina?”

 

Mina’s eyes shot up to face Beca. “Maus?”

 

Beca smiled at the name, it was all coming to her. “I was in a car wreck.”

 

Mina hurried to her side and grabbed her hand, “Yes Liebe you were.”

 

“I’m Beca Mitchell! And you are….” Mina’s face fell Beca tried to remember but couldn’t. But it was a step in the right direction.

 

Over the next few months Beca would remember more and more each week, with less escaping her mind. She was slowly becoming herself again and Mina couldn’t be any prouder now that her old feisty maus was back.

 

“I can’t believe you gave up your entire life for me Mina.” Beca stated one day.

 

“It wasn’t that hard of a decision. You’re worth it. And after that douchebag Theo left you there by yourself, I couldn’t stand to see you alone.”

 

“I can’t believe he did that.” Beca said in a hurt voice. What about my friends? The Bella’s? Wait! I have friends!” Beca cheered only to be brought down by Mina.

 

“Well Maus, I tried all of your contacts several times and none of them have replied.

 

Beca slumped into her chair, hurt in her eyes. “Well, I’m sure they’re all busy, it’s not like I matter.” She tried to lie to herself, but her tears told a different story.

 

Mina hurried by her side and held her tightly, wiping all tears away, “Don’t cry Maus, makes eyes puffy remember?”

 

Beca smiled and continued to cry, this time, tears of joy, “Your hands are soft.” Both girls smiled thinking back to their encounter at Worlds.

 

“Hey Mina?”

 

“Yes Liebling?”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Mina nearly fainted at Beca’s sudden request, “Pardon me?”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Well…ugh…yeah. I’d love to Maus. Are you sure?”

 

“Mina. I’ve never been surer in my life. You gave up everything to take care of me. A useless cripple who has nothing to offer the world. For the last year and a half, you’ve waited on me hand and foot, cooked for me, made me eat, bathed be, changed me, woke up at 3 in the morning to take me to the bathroom…. I’m pretty fucking serious. I love you.”

 

“Awe maus! I love you too!” And the fireworks went off as the two shared their first ever kiss.

 

…

 

Wedding day was upon the girls and they were nervous. Mina more so than Beca. She felt for the girl deeply. She had sent out invites to her fiancés family and friends. Even the Bella’s. Mina didn’t care if they showed or not, because she was going to show Beca the love of a thousand women plus one more. Paralyzed or not, Beca will always be her maus til the day she dies.

 

Mina’s father walked her down the aisle first. It was a decent turn out from what Mina could tell. All her family and DSM family had made it. It was Beca’s side though that truly amazed her, The Bella’s made it. No matter what Beca said, seeing her friends in attendance will make her heart flutter. Mina took purchase by the alter on the floor with her bridesmaids lining the bottom.

 

The music started, and everyone stood and faced the rear doors. Mina’s father insisted that he assist Beca down the aisle. But once Beca was inside the room and the sight of Mina in her dress it made her weep. She looked truly beautiful. She caught a glimpse of the Bella’s in attendance and that was all the morale she needed. She stopped Mina’s father from pushing her about halfway down the aisle.

 

The music stopped, and the crowd gasped in concern. Mina was even beginning to sweat. Beca set her brake and took a deep breath. She strained to stand, and Mina rushed to her side to stop her.

 

“It’s ok Mina. Let me do this.” Beca replied.

 

Mina backed away and returned to her spot, tears staining her face as she watched Beca, the woman who was never to walk again, stand and slowly walk to the alter to join her.

 

The crowd was silent and in shock. There wasn’t a dry eye in the building as they watched Beca beat the odds and stand by her woman.

 

The Bella’s decided to join Beca as her bridesmaids and she couldn’t have been any happier. Mina nor Beca recalled much of the ceremony, all they wanted to hear was, “You may kiss the bride.”

 

And boy did they ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Pieter! Hast du die Neuigkeiten gesehen?- Did you watch the news?
> 
> Ja, Feisty Maus war in einem Autounfall-Yes, feisty mouse was in a car accident.
> 
> Ich nehme Abschied, um nach ihr zu sehen. Bitte halten sie dsm unter kontrolle-I take my leave to check on her. Please keep DSM under control.
> 
> Du kannst auf mich zählen Mina-You can count on me Mina.
> 
> Du Stück Scheiße!-You piece of Shit!


End file.
